Stuck in a locker
by VoyeurTheNinja
Summary: After escaping a heated battle, Kouta finds himself in a situation more worse than supplementary lessons from Tetsujin.
1. Chapter 1 Stuck in a Locker

,Kouta runs through the school hallways, jumping and ducking into cover looking out for the dreaded Tetsujin. He scans the hallways thoroughly and clearly and then continues to jump and run.

A few minutes earlier...

"Alright Voyeur, You're going to lure their main force into the main hallway. Once you reach the designated point, we will ambush them, got it?" Yuuji explained the plan to Voyeur who just nods while cleaning the lens of his camera.

The beings of Kubo, Shouko, Aiko and Yuko battle the retreating Being of Voyeur runs for his life as the Class A elite chase him down. "Hmph, I never thought they would actually send a single person to try and beat us, Get him!" Yuko's being goes in for a stab to Voyeur's being which sends it flying to a wall and disappears, "Damn it, where are they?" Voyeur thought as has himself cornered by the four aces when suddenly the Class F Elite and some small fry swarmed them from behind, surprising all four of them. A heated battle erupted and the Class F small fry couldn't even touch the elite as they were struck down in mere seconds."When did th-" Kubo's being was struck down by Akihisa's being "At east it was my lover that killed me..." Kubo said melodramatically. Tetsujin bursted from the floor and stared at the defeated students who just gaze in fear "Supplementary Lessons!" Kubo just sat with dignity but the Class F small fry ran in fear when those dreaded words were spoken but it was futile as Tetsujin went to hunt them down like animals. Akihisa and his being was sent flying to a wall, sending his points to zero. He looked up and saw the dread Tetsujin holding over ten students on his right shoulder, gazing down on Akihisa like a hunter. "Hehehehehe, At least Voyeur will be ac-" he looked around to see Voyeur missing "where the hell is he?!" Tetsujin grabbed the now sobbing Akihisa by the collar and went for the detention room."At least I can be with Akihisa," Kubo sobbed and smiled at the same time

Back to the present time...

Voyeur looked around and saw a small locker, out of instinct he opened it up and entered it, feeling squeezed by something. gasping for air, he rested inside the small space, begging Tetsujin won't find him "I'm...safe...," Voyeur rested his head on the locker "Sure you are," A feminine voice rang up near him and Voyeur tried to escape but he was held down forcefully with a hand over his mouth "shhhhhh Kouta, we don't want Tetsujin finding us." "Kudou Aiko?" he turned his head around and saw the green haired girl smiling cheerfully. "What are you doing here?" he whispered. "I got myself done in earlier due to your friends little ambush," she chuckled a bit "say, can you move a bit?, it's kind of crowded in here," she couldn't move around due to lack of space."I don't think we can, I think i'm stuck," Voyeur couldn't move his arms for the door "this is embarrassing," Voyeur blushed as Aiko's chest is pushed onto his arm . She smirked at that sentence and continued to do it on purpose, blood slowly dripping from Voyeur's nose. "Now that we're alone, we can do something fun," Aiko smirked as she began to nip on Kouta's ear. He tried to escape but Aiko hugged him tightly "Aiko, please let me go," Kouta said blushing "Oh Kouta, I always loved this side of you," Aiko proceeded to slowly zoom in on Kouta's lips when suddenly the doors open forcefully and they are shaken out of the locker, the two falling to the ground with Aiko landing on Kouta. "What the?" Kouta looked up and saw the dread Tetsujin staring down on them with one eyebrow raised "Oh I got a special room for you two,". "Oh god," Kouta and Aiko were then carried away by Tetsujin, Aiko still smiling in delight "This isn't over yet, Kouta,"


	2. Chapter 2 Supplementary Lessons

Kouta and Aiko are then carried to the detention room. Aiko fell asleep earlier and Kouta just kept quiet, thinking of a way to escape the hell he is about to endure. Tetsujin then place them down and bursts the door open. Kouta and Aiko look inside and see the entire Class F student members excluding Minami and Himeji inside along with the Class A Aces. The two head to their respective class groups while Tetsujin sought out the other escapees.

"Hey Voyeur, couldn't escape right?" Akihisa laughed. "The same can be said for you," Kouta sat on the floor and fixed his ragged clothes. "What happened? you look like you've just been violated," Yuuji spoke up. "N-nothing happened, just...nothing," Kouta took out his camera and wiped the lenses. "Well, the FFF think otherwise," Akihisa pointed at the other class F students. Kouta turns around and sees the others hissing and glaring at him with their FFF uniforms on, muttering words like Heretic, Betrayer and so on so forth. "They can smell something on your clothes," Hideyoshi commented while doing his work. Kouta smelled his clothes and smelled...perfume. "Oh crap" he thought and took out his phone, he started to text to someone in blinding speed.

'Shimada Minami, Yoshii Akihisa told me that he would like to go one a date with you as soon as possible, but due to Tetsuijn he requires you to break him out of the detention room, come as soon as possible as he is starting to go crazy from the lessons and he might reconsider the offer' Kouta then sent the message and did the same thing, but this time to Himeji. He closed his phone and signaled Yuuji to duck and cover.

In a second, the wall behind Yoshii explodes as rubble fly everywhere and smoke engulfed the room, a hole now visible on the wall. Shimada and Himeji sprint through the hole and grabbed Yoshii "Eh?! Minami?!, Himeji?!" "LIKE HELL HE'S GOING TO RECONSIDER!" Shimada roared as the two carry him outside the school. "GET THE HERETIC AND BURN HIM!" the FFF clan leader shouted in rage, as the FFF clan follow them while carrying torches and pitchforks. "AS IF I WILL ALLOW THAT!" Kubo followed the group. "ESCAPEES SHALL BE APPREHANDED!" Tetsujin bursts through the door and followed them like a raging animal.

Kouta, Yuuji and Hideyohsi coughed as the smoke cleared "What was with those two?" Hideyoshi said "Voyeur, did you start that?" Yuuji asked Voyeur who just shakes his head while wiping his camera lenses. The class A members ignored the noise and did their work. Kouta saw Aiko wink at him to which he just blushed and ignored, his phone rang and he checked to see he received a message. "Nice trick to get them of your back," he read and saw the sender was Aiko. "What do you want?" he sent back "Just to talk, did you like the treatment I gave earlier?" Kouta then remembered what happened earlier and blood gushed from his nose to which Aiko chuckled from far away while the other two just shrugged it off as the usual routine for Voyeur.

"Damn it," he wiped his nose clean and he received another message. "I will finish what I started earlier, be wary, my little voyeur," he closed the phone and continued his work


	3. Chapter 3 Time to Finish This

Kouta walks out of the detention room, sighing heavily as he puts his camera and books inside his bag. 'I'm not finished yet' the line rang through his head. "If she really means that, then I will have to be careful," Kouta then walked through the school hallways, eyeing every single locker, nook and cranny for anything suspicious. "All clear," Kouta then stopped in his tracks as he began to hear marching from behind. He turned around and saw the FFF glaring at him, torture weapons in hand "Hello, Voyeur," their leader Sugawa spoke up in a creepy tone.

"Goodbye," Kouta then sprinted away from them as they chased him down the hallways. "Out of all the times they have to appear!" he took out his phone only to see the battery was dead "tsch," he put it back in his pocket and began to think of something. "So it has come to this...," Kouta then opened his bag and threw out all his pictures of Hideyoshi, the FFF then redirected their attention to the pictures and they fought over the perverted pictures of Hideyoshi while Kouta hid in a nearby storage locker and locked in the moment he went inside "3...2...1...," the moment Kouta counted down to one, Tetsujin bursted from the floor beneath the FFF and began to drag them down "IF YOU DO NOT SHUT THIS RUCKUS, I SHALL DO IT!," Tetsujin grabbed the purple robed students into the floors and dragged them off to the unknown.

Kouta let out a heavy sigh as he adjusted his collar "How the hell did they find me so easily?"."I helped," a Aiko's voice spoke up beside him and out of instinct, he tried to get out of the locker but ended up smashing his face on the cold hard steel as it was locked from the outside.

Outside the locker...

"Why was this locker unlocked? ah well, this time I locked it shut," the Janitor then walked away.

Back Inside...

"I told you I finish what I started right?" she begin to fondle Kouta's hair with her hand. "So you used them to get to me? smart girl," Kouta then sat down on the locker floor, the storage locker containing more space than the previous one they were stuck in. "What's wrong? you don't seem so shy this time," she sat beside him. "It's always the same routine, I spot you, you tease me, I bleed till near death, you laugh," he let out a sigh again "I am tired of this, tell me, why are you so interested in me?"

Aiko began to think for a while as she was suprised by his sudden question "Because...," she crawled over him and gazed into his eyes, making him blush "I cannot find a boy I could like besides you." "Besides...me?" he asked confused and she nodded in response. "Your ice and sugar attitude, your shyness, your sudden urge to take pictures of panties whenever a gust of wind flows by, your devotion to things other normally find mundane," she brushed his cheek with her finger "that's what I love about you," she zoomed in and kissed him, Kouta blushed heavily as she began to curl her arms on him. She zoomed back and winked at him, giving him her usual perky smile at the same time. "Kudou Aiko...," his face turned red when she started to unbutton her school shirt. "Time to finish this..."

Hours later, Night time

Akihisa and Yuuji walk through the school hallways at night, searching for Akihisa's belongings. "Jesus Christ , Akihisa, I can't believe you were that idiotic to forget your belongings," Yuuji spoke up. "I can't help it, those two just grabbed me like rabid animals and carried me to that crazy theme park, wait. I hear something," Akihisa and Yuuji stopped in their tracks when they heard distant wailing from far away. "H-h-hey Yuuji, mind checking what is that?" Akihisa asked while giving a frightened smile. 'H-hell no, you check it out, it's your belonging inside the detention room. Suddenly , a loud wail came from the hallways and Yuuji and Akihisa sprinted for the exit, the two trying to trip each other as they made for the exit.

Inside the locker...

The two breathed heavily as they hugged each other, both of them covered in sweat "Kouta, can you please be a bit more gentle?" Aiko laughed between breaths "Okay,sorry," he gives her a french kiss as they continue their fun.


	4. Chapter 4 Alone Time

Fiddling with his hands. Tsuchiya Kouta lied his head on the table melancholy, nervous and embarrassed from what happened yesterday. Sitting beside him was Himeji talking along with Shimada about some matter.

Hearing the door open, Voyeur noticed Yuuji and Akihisa walking up to them.

"Hey, Himeji, Minami, Voyeur," a dishevelled Akihisa greeted them while Yuuji took a seat.

"Hey, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost" Minami said as Akihisa was ironically pale as one.

"Well, you're not too far off, Minami. Last night, when I came to get my bag, I heard moaning and rustling in the hallways."

Kouta's face flushed red as he remembered what happened last night when he was stuck in the locker with Aiko, and ever since, he would be embarrassed to remember the night he lost his innocence.

"It's not surprising you left your bag," Minami stated. "But what sort of moaning did you hear?"

"Well, it sounded like a young girl moaning, along with some metal being banged against. But I don't remember much since I ran out of there as fast as I can," Akihisa said before sitting down.

What a relief, Kouta thought. Before Kudou and Kirishima would enter the teacher-less class seconds later. Making Kouta lie face down on the table to pretend he was asleep.

Hearing their footsteps growing close. Kouta hoped they wouldn't notice that he was awake.

"What is it, Shouko? I do-" Yuuji was cut off as Kirishima grabbed one of his arms and held it against his back before slamming him down to the floor. "Shouko! What a-"

"We're heading to the lockers," Shouko announced. " _Immediately_."

"Lockers? What are you tal-ARGHHHHHHH" Kirishima took out her tazer and zapped Yuuji unconscious. Dragging a smoking unconscious Yuuji along, Shouko closed the door after exiting the room.

Walking up to Himeji and Minami, Aiko whispered something inaudible to the others that made the two girls faces blush as red as a tomato.

"Does it really work?" Minami asked.

"Of course it does. Not even a certain sleeping someone in this class couldn't resist it," Aiko replied, pointing her thumb at Kouta.

"What are you three talking abou-"

GRAB. Himeji and Minami grabbed Akihisa by both arms and dragged him off screaming.

"Aki! We are going to be very busy!" Minami shouted.

"Busy?!" Sugawa of the FFF overheard them. "BROTHERS OF THE FFF! AKIHISA HAS BETRAYED US ONCE AGAIN! AFTER HIM!" Sugawa and his fellow FFF bellowed warcries as they donned their dark purple cloaks.

"BURN THE HERETIC! KILL THE TRAITOR! GET THE HERETIC!" the FFF bellowed warcries as they chased the two girls.

"Wha? Sugawa! I'm not a heretic! I have no idea what these two are talking abou-ARGGHHHHH" Minami silenced the boy with a chop on the neck before running out of the class with Himeji to outrun the FFF.

"Sad suckers," Kudou muttered and turned to Kouta whom, was still pretending to be asleep. Taking a seat beside him, Kudou went up close to his sides and kissed him on the cheeks.

"Wake up, K-o-u-t-a," she sing-song before wrapping her arms around Kouta by the waist and kissing his neck. Making him jolt out of ticklishness and embarrassment.

"Aiko, what are you do-" Kouta was silenced as Aiko crashed her lips on his. Lying on the floor, Aiko unbuttoned the top buttons of his and her shirt as she laid over the bluish gray haired boy with dominance.

"Want to go for another round like last night?" she teased as she fiddled the rest of the buttons.

"Aiko...I'm not comfortable doing it right in class. Someone might see us."

"Oh don't worry," she fiddled with his buttons teasingly. "I made sure we would be alone," she reassured him before continuing what she had started. 


	5. Chapter 5 A True Confession

Walking out of the classroom, a dishevelled Kouta turned to their left and noticed a dishevelled Yuuji and Akihisa dragging themselves through the hallways beside Hideyoshi.

"Shit," he cursed and signalled Aiko back inside to change quickly before shutting the door behind him before they walked up to him.

"Oh? Muttsurini? What's wrong? Is there anyone in there?" Yuuji asked as he pointed to the door behind Kouta.

Waving his hand in denial, Kouta tried thinking of something up, "Nothing in here, nothing at all."

"Your tie is messed up, your inner shirt as well, even your hair; what did you do in there?" Hideyoshi asked as he scanned Kouta from top to bottom.

"N-nothing, nothing at all; I was just..."

"Tsuchiya, what's that white stuff on your hand?" Hideyoshi pointed out.

Looking over at his left hand, he noticed he still had some...juice on it and immediately wiped it off on the wall before saying, "Glue, it was gluing some of my pictures into a catalogue of mine. Also I wa-"

The speakers on the ceiling turned on and the principal announced: "Today we will be testing the new Summoning System we have recently installed, class participants will be Class F Members: Sakamoto, Yoshii, Tsuchiya, Shimada, Kinoshita. That is all."

"Another system test? Didn't we do that last time?" Yuuji said.

"Maybe it's a new system, we won't know until they find out," Hideyoshi replied. "Tsuchiya, are you s-"

Before they could say anything else again, the 4 could hear marching from down the hallway and down there, the FFF were silently approaching them with weapons in their hands. In front of them, Sugawa was in the lead (donning a bloodied red scythe as usual) and pointed at Akihisa.

"Yoshii Akihisa, you have fallen to such low levels. First, making Shimada and Himeji make lunch for you, promising to go on a date with them; now, I have received information that you have taken their innocence!" Sugawa growled in anger.

All Akihisa could say was, "Eh?"

"Akihisa, what did you do earlier anyways?" Hideyoshi asked nervously as he didn't want to prevent any bloodshed.

Trying to remember what he did earlier when the two grabbed him to the lockers, he tried summarising up what happened.

10 Minutes earlier...

"Aki! If we're going to lose them, you will have to stay here!" Shimada said as she and Himeji shoved Akihisa into a locker and shut it closed. "Come on Mizuki! We have to distract them!"

Hearing their footsteps disappear slowly, Akihisa could only cry as he felt something slithering across his feet. And he felt another one beginning to coil around his body.

The FFF searched for Akihisa as they stalked the hallways with weapons in hand. "Where could they possibly be?" growled Sugawa.

"AH! NOT THERE! ANYWHERE BUT THERE! SOMEONE HELP ME! SOMEONE! ANYONE!" Akihisa's cries for help suddenly filled the hallway, scaring the FFF hard.

"Was that Yoshii?" Sugawa asked. "Don't tell me they're doing BDSM?!"

"BDSM?!" the other members cried out in fear while Akihisa's screams grew louder and louder.

"R-retreat! Retreat!" Sugawa cried out and the FFF ran away.

After they retreated, Akihisa – covered in snakebites – bursts out of the locker and ran into the boy's bathroom in tears. The locker he came out from had a sign on it that said: Warning: Science Laboratory Snakes stored in here for experimental usage.

"Hmmmm, nope! I can't remember what happened at all," Akihisa gave up on remembering.

"You really are an idiot," Yuuji said as he face-palmed.

"It doesn't matter if he remembers or not! Get him!" Sugawa roared and the FFF began their attack once again.

Running past a unaffected Hideyoshi, Yuuji and Kouta, the FFF chased Akihisa down the hallway and out of the trio's sight.

"By the way, Sakomoto. What happened to you earlier with Kirishima?" Hideyohsi spoke up once silence crept in again.

"Oh, I chained her to a pole with her own cuffs."

"I see..."

Again they were interrupted as they began hearing chains rattling and a metal pole being dragged around the hallway and Yuuji (being the smart one he is) began running for his life before he could be caught by the incoming danger.

Now left alone, Hideyoshi turned to Kouta.

"Now, tell me, what have you been doing with that Kudou girl every time this happens?" Hideyoshi asked, folding his arms around his chest.

"Eh?"

"Don't give me that. Ever since yesterday I noticed you two giving weird looks at each other and I'm not so oblivious to what boys and girls do when their alone."

Kouta's face started to turn red. "Well..."

"Yesterday, during the summoning battle, I got stuck in a locker along with her and sort of – played a bi- not that kind of "play" though..."

Hideyoshi raised an eyebrow. "And after that? After Tetsujin's lessons?"

"I got stock – again – idiotic I know – and we sort of..."played" this time," Kouta began fiddling with his fingers.

"Tsuchiya, I don't really mind what happens between you two but I will ask one thing: Do you really like her?"

Kouta's eyes widened and his face turned even more red, all he could reply was a few mumbling responses to which Hideyoshi took as a yes.

Smiling, Hideyoshi placed a hand on Kouta's shoulder and said: "Well, good luck then. Anyways, I will be heading home now, I already have my bad anyways."

Waving goodbye before he left, Kouta turned to the door and opened it to meet a smiling Aiko with reddish cheeks.

"Aiko...," Kouta muttered.

"Heh, I never really got to hear you say it, so - can I hear it?" Aiko asked, fiddling with her hands and skirt.

Moving towards her, he gently pushed her against the wall and met face-to-face with her, his cheeks already the colour of a tomato. She could feel his heart threatening to burst any moment as he pressed against her.

Seconds past as silence engulfed them.

"Aiko, I love you," he whispered into her ear before their lips met again.


End file.
